


Rainbow Roxy Cuddle Pile

by evelynriesse (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Kidswap, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynriesse
Summary: In an alternate corner of Paradox Space, trolling the beta kids proves impractical and the trolls resign themselves to moving the alpha kids to the beta's universe instead. Shenanigans ensue, with Roxy Lalonde at the center of it all.





	1. Prologue

TG: sooooo about jack   
AG: What a8out him?   
TG: still going thru   
TG: with your strife royale   
AG: Hmmmmmmmm.   
TG: isnt there like   
TG: something else you can do   
TG: my intel def recommends against it   
AG: What 'intel' could you have that I don't, now?   
TG: well   
TG: in spite of everything i still dont think ur friends want u to die   
AG: Ugh, I know!!!!!!!!   
AG: All this time SHE has been trolling me.   
AG: Warning me not to go anywhere.   
AG: Apparently because she "can't bring a corpse to justice"?   
AG: Whatever that means!   
TG: ok thats weird   
TG: but i wasnt just talking about her   
TG: u talked to me how you cant relate to jane   
TG: the way she talks about her dad   
TG: wait no u call them what   
TG: a licis??   
TG: but i can   
TG: u see   
TG: i have someone like that 2   
TG: she was rly cool!!   
TG: apparently were related but she lived like a hundred years ago soooo   
AG: Huh.   
TG: i cant rly say that i entirely understand   
AG: Maybe! But keep talking anyway. ::::)   
TG: well she sort of had a similar idea   
TG: have i told you about the batterwitch?   
TG: well actually   
TG: i guess i rly shouldnt   
TG: its a long story   
TG: but long story short   
TG: the batterwitch sort of conquered my planet   
TG: so my mom went off in an epic final battle   
TG: but she could never have won   
TG: the batterwitch was just totally op   
TG: its biologically improbable   
TG: i would know as a hardcore SCIENTIST   
TG: but i sort of wish she had just kept herself safe   
TG: so that maybe i could have met her   
TG: although apparently im supposed to do so soon anyway?   
TG: but the people on the meteor arent your only friends   
TG: youve pulled a CRAZY amount of shit on me but i still care about u   
TG: so please   
TG: dont be like her   
TG: stick around for me to meet u   
TG: also if you ruin me meeting tez for me ill be hella mad   
TG: i still have to get back to her about that stunt she pulled with my denizen   
AG: I'll consider it.


	2. The Actual Story

When I open my eyes, the room is still in complete darkness. Just when I have rolled back onto my stomach, ready to go back to sleep, I remember that there's no sun to go by anyway. I've been on this meteor for maybe a week or two — a 'sweek' in trollish? — but it feels like it's been just a day since we went on this journey. Oh well, might as well make the best of 'today'. Maybe if I get up this early I'll finally find her.  
  
She's been avoiding me for ages. Sometimes Vriska disappears too? I suspect they're in KAHOOTS, hiding from me. But there's no hiding from a Rogue of Void, yessss. We'll become friends out of nowhere, I'm sure.  
  
I'll just have to catch them, catch her while they're least expecting it. The footed onesies I blackmailed Dirk into alchemizing are my most valued asset, muffling the sound of my steps with ease. Still too bad that my motion to make wearing these mandatory in case Noir ever finds us was unanimously rejected. Hmph! I'll convince them eventually. It's just so soft, they'll understand soon.  
  
Oh, is that a closed door down that hallway? Suspicious, since mostly everyone leaves them open.  
  
Soon I reach the door, and gently push it open. I am met with a pile of scalemates likely having been alchemized with likely enough grist to have let us right into the last gates of our shitty void session. Another insult. Another injury. But alas, such is the life of a total babe. Always finishing last.  
  
But not today.  
  
I close the door behind me, and take a couple steps to the pile. I greet it with a soft "Heyyyy." The pile stirs in response, and out pops the head of the troll I've been looking for, looking at me from vertical, almost upside-down angle.  
  
A whisper. "Uh." She looks like she's about to say more, but then she curls back up, retreating into the pile.  
"Come on, don't be like that!"  
The pile whispers at me sharply. "I don't need to have talked to you to know that you have a repetition for rivaling Karkat in terms of lack of a filter, but could you please be quiet?"  
"Come on, it's not that early."  
"I'm sort of in the middle of something here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're utterly oblivious. Jegus, I'll explain..."  
I cut her off. "Whatever. I'm coming into this pile now."  
  
The carapacian city I lived in was basically one big swimming pool, and I know exactly what to do. I do a sick cannonball dive into the pile, narrowly missing Terezi and scattering a good third of it. The sacrifices we make for style. Terezi grunts loudly into whatever it is she's holding onto.  
  
She turns around, but she's still dodging my gaze. "Look, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"The whole denizen thing. You even told her about it."  
"Denizen thing? Ohhh." Vriska must've been stoking to KEEP US APART. Or maybe she just can't help herself.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I've been looking for you for like, a sweek now."  
Terezi looks downwards, curling up just a little. "Oh, right. You humans probably don't have these revenge cycles." She smiles, clearly thinking about something else now. This won't do.  
"Yes, and now it's time for a human ritual we call a hug. You obviously need one."  
"I know what a hug is you..." She keeps on blathering in her sharp yet soft voice for a while as I inch over to her, but when I reach her, I wrap my arms around her, and she falls silent instantly.  
"Awwww!" Crap, didn't mean to say that so loudly. "Sorry, I meant, awwww. Didn't mean to disturb your sensitive morning noggin."  
Terezi sighs. "It's not exactly my morning noggin."  
She awkwardly slides an arm over my body. Oh well, progress. Just a little colder than Kanaya, though, that's interesting. I respond by nuzzling her cheek, and rest my head on hers.  
  
Just when we're beginning to settle, maybe even fall back asleep, the thing Terezi was holding on stirs and a large volume of hair tickles my face.  
"Uggggggggh, who came up with the idea of these piles instead of just a nice sleeping platform or something? Can you please turn around and give me a hug, my sides are KILLING me. Ha!"  
Oh dear, that's a voice I definitely recognize.  
I can feel Terezi's heart pumping against my chest. "I would, but we have unexpected company."  
"Very funny, Terezi. Whatever, I'll just do it myself."  
Vriska is slowly turning around now. Geez, these groans she's doing are way exaggerated. At least it stops instantly once we're face to face, with me cheek-to-cheek with her best friend. Wait, friend? I'm getting the feeling I might be pulling a Jake here.  
"Hi!" I put on my most convincing smile.  
  
It's not very convincing. Vriska grumbles softly, and I can feel Terezi squirming a bit in my arms. Adorable, both of them. A little scary though.  
  
Eventually Terezi wrests herself loose, and I am pushed back into a scattering of scalemates. Rude!  
"I can explain," Terezi says, already facing Vriska again. I pout dramatically, hoping that maybe at least Vriska catches a glance of it.  
"It's fine. I'm suuuuuuure it's just a big misunderstanding, as usual with you." She's embarrassingly easy to read as not fine.  
"No, really. Roxy had no idea that we were on..."  
I interrupt, barely able to contain my glee: "On what?"  
"...a date? Can you call it a date if it's pale?"  
"The only 'pale' thing on this meteor is our beloved Dirk, what are you talking about?"  
Vriska bursts into laughter, barely able to form a sentence. "Of course. Karkat didn't give the one sermon that would actually have helped anyone."  
  
Over the course of the next few minutes, Terezi explains to me the deets of troll romance. It's a bit tough to focus on her words, with her now facing me again. Every now and then Terezi stammers a bit, and Vriska keeps having to muffle her giggles in Terezi's back. Oh well, at least she seems happy now. So am I. I couldn't have imagined a better day than lying down next to Terezi, blushing, speaking softer than ever, looking so extremely cute.

* * *

  
"So if I get it now, the idea is that you fill all of your... quadrants?"  
"As I've been saying all this time. Why?"  
I do my best to draw out my 'o' suspensefully. "So..."  
Terezi fidgets nervously. Jackpot. The time is ripe to use the flirting tips I read from old issues of Cosmo, the most valuable relics of my dead world. By far.  
I bite my lower lip, and put on my most seductive voice. "If I kiss you then that means that we're redways instead of paleways, and that's one more quadrant, right?"  
"Yes, although such terminology would not be judicially valid. Um."  
Oh no, she's tensing up. I didn't say something wrong, did I? Vriska gives her a squeeze, and she seems to calm down. Phew.  
"Would you like to?"  
"Mhmm."  
  
Somehow over the last few minutes I've stealthily inched back to her again. I lift her head gently from its resting place, and pull it towards mine. Her lips are parting ever so slightly, and I respond by closing the gap, placing mine gently over hers. Terezi gasps, pulls her head back just a little, but Vriska gently bumps her face back against mine, and Terezi murmurs softly, then properly collapsing into the kiss, letting me stroke her face, kiss her properly now. It lasts for a little longer, and then I pull back my head. I think to maybe abscond, this was quite the first encounter. When I'm about to stand up, though, I feel Terezi gripping around my waist, pulling me close to her, as if she never wants me to leave.  
"Oh, all right."  
I do my best to hug her back, sliding one arm under her head, the other awkwardly reaching over both her and Vriska. Oh well, this is comfortable enough. We lie there for a good while, and eventually I fall asleep again.  
  
When I wake up, Terezi has nestled her head under my chin, curled up against Vriska yet also clinging on me. She looks stiller than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user @sometipsygnostalgic. Hope you like it!


End file.
